


Tomorrow Everything Ends

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: The day has finally come where the pirates are to fight for Nassau's freedom. Flint and Silver have made their preparations for battle, and now spend their final evening together.





	

After several months of planning, bloodshed and sacrifice, their war with England had finally reached its pinnacle. The raids against the colonies, the baited assault against their forces on the beaches of Maroon Island, it had all been leading up to this. Tomorrow they would launch their final assault against the self-proclaimed governor, Rogers. They would take to the streets of Nassau itself and fight tooth and nail to purge the soldiers and their "civilization" from this island once and for all. Yet despite their vast preparations only one thing was certain. That one way or another, tomorrow this war would come to an end.

Flint and Silver had retreated to the abandoned outskirts of the Interior. The majority of the island's "flock" had fled further inland in an effort to avoid the inevitable wave of death and destruction. The farmhouses had been left open and abandoned, their resources ripe for the taking. Not just food and water, enough to last them through days of battle, but horses and casks of shot. This development had quickly become instrumental in their strategy against Rogers. Having a vantage point this far within the island could only strengthen their defensive position, not to mention play a key role in their assault. They would now launch their attack not just from the sea but from the land.

Now, however, their temporary encampment allowed for a moment's respite. Their plans, as well as several potential variations should something falter, had been reiterated with the crew enough times that the fight would come as second nature. There was nothing left to say. Nothingto plan, to debate, to fret over. Everyone knew their positions, their tasks and their objectives. The only thing any of them could do now was stay low and wait for the sun to rise the next morning.

Flint was quiet as he led Silver from their encampment to return to the cottage he had shared with Miranda for so many years. Unlike the first time he had brought the quartermaster here, there was not a ghost to be found. No demons lurked in the corner of his vision and their voices had long grown silent. There was no doubt that this had been Silver's doing. The man had freed him from himself. Liberated him from the shackles of guilt and shame that had weighed down on him so heavily all those years. As he stood there now so many months later, he realized something. He had finally released his desperate, clinging hold on James McGraw and was no longer suffocating under the horrifying demands of Captain Flint. Here, with Silver at his side, he was simply James. Nothing more and nothing less. He was no longer overcome by what he had done or who he had lost. Instead he had discovered a newfound resolve for what could be. A future.

The moment that door closed behind them and the bolt was slid into place, the two of them were once again welcomed into their own world. One not plagued by the concerns of tomorrow and heartache of what would follow. Desparate fingers worked at the layers clothing until they had both been stripped bare, eyes exploring the other just as much as their wandering hands and daring lips. They had each been scarred irreparably by this war. Yet it was their individual imperfections that the other had come to admire and crave. To love. And so each sought to burn the image of the other into their memory. The fervant clash of teeth and tongue soon gave way to something sweeter. The movement of their lips evolved into a delicate, playful dance for dominance as their bodies seemed to melt together. Hands wandered, fingers clutching and caressing in a furtive attempt to pull the other ever closer. Flint's hand had settled on Silver's waist. The gentle hold provided a necessary anchor not just for himself but for the other man as well. When those fingers gave a gentle squeeze Silver knowingly pulled away, only to take his hand as he led him towards the bedroom.

They remained there for the better part of the day, Flint only wandering to fetch some bread and a bottle of rum for them to share. The rest of the time they spent entangled completely in one another's arms. They kissed, touched, groped and fucked unabashed and without fear of consequence. There was no talking. Save for the gasping of the other man's name, the only sound that filtered through the cottage were their soft moans and panting breaths. They gave themselves completely to one another, just as they had done so many times before. This time, however, Flint relinquished his control. He allowed Silver to touch and kiss the expanses of his body, allowed him to guide him where he was needed. Silver rose to the challenge with as much determination and certainty as he did with everything else. And when the man did falter, Flint was there to guide him, to show him how to take command and tear from him what was his. What he needed. Silver was a beast. Beautiful and strong in his dominance and so completely his, and Flint could only wonder why they hadn't done this all along.

They came together like rough ocean waves crashing against the rocks. Again and again they fell into that heated rhythm. Kissing and touching as they fucked, holding each other as they came down and, once they had rested, beginning anew. And then something strange happened. All of the sudden they were no longer merely fucking. They were not seeking solace in one another's touch, nor were they struggling through the uncertainty of what tomorrow would bring. They were making love. Their bodies were entangled, their lips locked in soft, passionate kisses as they undulated against one another in a steady rhythm. Their hands pressed back against the linen sheets, their fingers intertwined. Locked in a silent promise that this would not be their end. That one day, perhaps years from tomorrow, they would meet again and begin where they had left off.

The events that would follow the solidifying of Nassau's future had been decided all those months ago in Charlestown. Yet it wasn't until a week prior that Flint had finally shared his plans with Silver. How, provided he survived the final battle, he would slip away before any of the men had the chance to regroup and notice his retreat. How he would travel far from Nassau, and in doing so leave behind the life of piracy, thieving and bloodshed far in the distance. To say that Silver had been angered by this revelation would have been a vast understatement. He had been enraged. So much so that he had immediately begun flinging unfounded accusations in his direction. Claims of cowardice and abandonment, and how he had planned this from the start. Leading the men to an unwinnable war only to leave him to clean up they mess should they succeed. They had argued for hours. At one point tempers had risen so high that Silver actually drew his pistol on him.

Flint didn't blame the man for his anger. In fact, if he had been feeling particularly daring he would have even claimed he understood. After all, he was certain that if he had been on the other end of this argument he would have experienced the same emotions. It had taken several days, and while Silver still didn't seem to understand his decision, he had at the very least accepted it. It was all he could do to keep from asking the man to come with him. The men needed him here. And what's more, Silver needed them right now. The life of piracy had taken an unexpected hold on the man. Flint remembered how it had been when he had first entered the livelihood. How it held fast with both hands and seemed both terrifying and exhilarating. It would be selfish and unfair for him to urge that he abandon it. Silver needed to undertake this journey. To test the very limits of his strength and discover just what he was capable of. To find himself and secure the future he had always wanted. Only then would they come together again, proivided the fates were kind enough to allow it.

The quartermaster now laid heavily against him. The weight of his body, aligned flush with his, provided an undeniable satisfaction and comfort that permated to his very core. His release was wet against his abdomen and had grown tacky in the evening air. His breath was soft against his skin as the pleasure of his orgasm coursed through him. Through them both. Flint untangled his fingers from Silver's so that he could better wrap his arms around the man's warm form and clutch him close, as if doing so would stave off the inevitable events of tomorrow. Silver hummed, the sound the low and even as he nuzzled against his chest. He then spoke, breaking the silence for the first time since they had arrived.

"I assume that I can't change your mind, even now?" he dared to ask.

Flint chuckled. The sound was soft and reverberated deep within his chest. "You know me well enough not to ask that."

A slight scoff. "I suppose you're right."

Flint's arms tightened their hold.

"I love you, you know..."

Flint wasn't quite sure who had said it first. Then again it didn't much matter, as it was swiftly returned. Not just by an, "I love you, too..", but by a kiss. They spent the rest of the evening laying together. Holding each other close and refusing to ponder the events of tomorrow. No matter what they would both survive this fight, and no matter what they would meet again. Even if Flint had to maneuver the fates themselves, he would make it so.


End file.
